


Memos

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Missing scenes from Entity.





	Memos

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Grey for overall support. As always, any mistakes are completely my own. Feedback and constructive criticism of ALL kinds are welcome.  
  
Spoiler: Entity The first scene takes place between Sam collapsing to the ground and the life support scene in the infirmary. The second takes place starting during the tag and moves beyond it.  
  
Warnings: m/m  
  
Disclaimers: All things Stargate belong to MGM, Showtime, Double Secret Productions (Glassner/Wright), Gekko Film Corp. and probably a few other people I missed. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it.  


* * *

Jack paced back and forth restlessly, barely sustained anger just

itching to find an outlet. He needed something tangible,

something he could take action against, not some cowardly computer

program hiding itself away in a friend. A soft knock on the door

of his newly appointed quarantine quarters gave him just such an

outlet.

 

"What!"

 

The door cracked open a bit and a bespectacled head poked inside.

"Jack?"

 

"*What*, Daniel?"

 

Daniel moved fully into the room and shut the door. Turning to

face Jack, he crossed his arms over his chest, tucking his hands

under his armpits. "Are you okay?"

 

"Peachy."

 

"Ah-huh."

 

Jack threw himself down on his bunk and covered his face with his

hands, propping his elbows on his knees.

 

"You did what had to be done. It's not your fault."

 

"I zapped Carter twice with the Zat gun."

 

"*No*, you shot the entity twice. You would never shoot Sam."

 

Finally looking up, Jack propped his chin on a closed fist. "What

are you doing here?"

 

"Didn't you get the memo? Scientists routinely check up on their

teammates when they act like they're about to lose it. Routine

procedure."

 

"I'm going to have to see Cunningham in Administration. I am

*not* getting my memos."

 

Daniel glanced away and then back nervously. "I just.... Before

we...." He made a sweeping gesture indicating the two of them.

"I know that you and Sam almost-- "

 

Shooting up off the bed, Jack jabbed a finger in the air to make

his point. "Carter and I did not. Almost. Got it?"

 

"Right. I must've missed the memo."

 

"Must have." Stepping closer as he slid his hands into his

pockets, Jack lowered his voice to a gentle cadence. "Now, quit

coddling the crazy colonel and go find a way to fix her-- it.

Just get the damn thing out of her, would ya?"

 

"I'll do my best." Daniel laid a hand on his lover's shoulder and

squeezed, mindful of the surveillance cameras.

 

Jack pushed the younger man's glasses up his nose by the lenses,

trying not to think about the lingering kiss that would have been

his if not for prying eyes.

 

"Jack..."

 

"I know, I know. Smeared the lenses. Now, *that* memo I got."

 

~~~~~~

 

"I was shouting for you to hear," Sam weakly said after waking up

once again herself in the infirmary. 

 

"We heard." Jack tapped the side of the bed.

 

A few moments of tense silence passed before General Hammond

stepped forward. "Actually, Dr. Jackson heard."

 

Jack grimaced. "Well I guess it's not such a *bad* thing having a

spare scientist hanging around."

 

Daniel crinkled his forehead as he looked at Sam. "I definitely

missed that memo."

 

"I guess we're all missing our memos," she replied. "Could you

resend it, sir?"

 

Turning to General Hammond, Jack regretted his words already.

"Now, see? Damn scientists have to have everything in writing."

 

END


End file.
